Lovesick Melody
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Él está dispuesto a no beber el vino, y ella, a tentar la muerte cada segundo. Drabbles incoherentes basados en canciones de Paramore. Bella/Edward.
1. Adore

**Disclaimer**: ¿Crepúsculo? De Stephenie Meyer, ¿Canciones? De Paramore, ¿Edward? De Bella, excepto los fines de semana que me lo presta (?). Lo demás es mío.

**Summary**: Él está dispuesto a no beber el vino, y ella, a tentar la muerte cada segundo. Drabbles incoherentes basados en canciones de Paramore. Bella/Edward.

**Aclaración**: Bella humana, Edward vampiro. Situado en Crepúsculo.

* * *

** Adore**

_Every time you come around I feel more alive, than ever (8)_

Te sientes tan raro. Y aunque no lo quieras admitir, también sientes miedo.

¿Cómo una humana tan aparentemente normal puede tener ese poder sobre ti? Porque sabes que la atracción que sientes por ella ya no tiene nada que ver con su deliciosa sangre.

Te parece tan intrigante, tan fascinante, tan emocionante, tan misteriosa… tan _hermosa_.

Cuando estás cerca de ella te sientes tan extraño, tan vivo, tan humano.

Has vivido cien años y un poco más, y jamás habías sentido algo como lo que te provoca esa chica.

Todo es tan raro.

Solamente te das cuenta que nunca has querido a nadie o a nada tanto, ni de la manera en que la quieres a ella.

Y te asustas.

Ella es lo que tú estabas buscando todos estos años, y ni si quiera estabas buscando algo.

No la conoces mucho y ya la quieres, la amas, la adoras.

¿Ella te querrá a ti? ¿Te amará? ¿Te adorará?

No lo sabes, pero estás dispuesto a descubrirlo.

**

* * *

**

&es que yo amo a **Paramore **(**LL**)

Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo mini-bebe (: Serán poquitos capítulos, bueno, drabbles, y ninguno tendrá coherencia ;) Aconséjenme canciones lindas que podría usar, creo que are cinco pero nada mas tengo cuatro canciones. Pretendo actualizar cada tres días & así n_n Canción y letra, en mi profile.

¿**Un review**? C:

By: Analu Cullen(**X**)


	2. Hallelujah

**Disclaimer:** ¿Crepúsculo? De Stephenie Meyer, ¿Canciones? De Paramore, ¿Edward? De Bella, excepto los fines de semana que me lo presta (?). Lo demás es mío.

**Summary**: Él está dispuesto a no beber el vino, y ella, a tentar la muerte cada segundo. Drabbles incoherentes basados en canciones de Paramore. Bella/Edward.

**Aclaración**: Bella humana, Edward vampiro; y esta de caza. Situado Post-Eclipse, Pre-Amanecer.

* * *

**Hallelujah**

_Let's make it last forever_

Detestas tus momentos de soledad, por que te dan tiempo de reflexionar lo que harás.

No te das cuenta, no te _quieres_ dar cuenta, que en unas semanas dejaras serás dejaras de ser Isabella Swan para convertirte en la señora Cullen.

Y no es que no quieras a tu futuro esposo, al contrario, es lo que mas amas en el mundo, pero _matrimonio_ no entra en cosas-por-hacer-antes-de-tu-transformación.

Desearías adelantar el tiempo, saltarte todos los preparativos de la boda _y_ la boda. Tal vez hasta tu luna de miel, o hasta tu transformación. Esos momentos en los que ya no habría nada ni nadie que los separaran, donde podrían ser completamente felices.

Hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Resoplas y cierras los ojos, intentando olvidar todo el embrollo del matrimonio, pero sientes como si el anillo en tu dedo pesara diez kilos.

Parece que todo te quiere recordar la locura que harás.

¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué estas haciendo algo que va en contra de lo que piensas?

Muy fácil, por que estas completa e irrevocablemente enamorada.

Por que no dejaras que nada se interponga esta vez entre tu y el.

Por que esta vez harás que dure lo que su existencia lo permita.

Para siempre.

Y sonríes. De pronto la palabra matrimonio no te parece tan horrible.

Claro, siempre y cuando el este a tu lado, de la mano contigo.

* * *

¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero mi compu, ustedes saben u.u

Bueno, al grano, ¿Qué les pareció el drabble? :D

Por cierto, cuando dije canciones lindas, me referia a de Paramore ;) y gracias a las que me pasaron canciones, usare alguna de las que me recomendaron. Y no se si usar Decode, la amo completamente, pero esta muy obvio de Twilight.

¿Ustedes que opinan? Dejen un lindo review n.n canción & letra en mi profile.

- Analu Cullen (X)


	3. Brighter

**Disclaimer**: ¿Crepúsculo? De Stephenie Meyer, ¿Canciones? De Paramore, ¿Edward? De Bella, excepto los fines de semana que me lo presta (?). Lo demás es mío.

**Summary**: Él está dispuesto a no beber el vino, y ella, a tentar la muerte cada segundo. Drabbles incoherentes basados en canciones de Paramore. Bella/Edward.

**Aclaración**: Bella humana, Edward vampiro. Situado en Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Brighter**

_I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

Ahora ella esta de nuevo entre tus brazos. La observas dormir, velas sus sueños –de los cuales no puedes saber mucho-, y la cuidas.

Estas sorprendido de la manera que esta abrazándote, como si estuviera disfrutando de tu compañía, de la frialdad de tu pecho y la dureza de tu cuerpo, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que esta tentando a la muerte? ¿No siente el peligro de sus cuerpos tan juntos?

Por que tu si lo sientes. Claro, ¿Cómo no podrías sentir la ponzoñosa agrupándose en tu boca, tan solo oliendo su maravillosa sangre? Es casi imposible ignorarlo, pero aun así tú logras hacerlo, centrándote en la belleza que tienes a tu lado.

La miras con su pelo despeinado, hecho una completa maraña. Sus labios entreabiertos, invitándote a besarlos. Sus parpados cerrados suavemente, y sus mejillas sonrosadas levemente. Es tan bonita, tan hermosa. ¿Por qué ella no se ve a si misma? ¿Cómo ella se siente tan inferior, tan normal, si es todo lo opuesto?

Es una criatura magnifica, preciosa, interesante, espectacular.

Ella es diferente a los y las demás. Ella brilla más que todos, sobresaliendo de la multitud.

Definitivamente un moustro como tu no merece eso. Alguien como tu no merece estar jugando con la vida de un ángel.

Esto no es su culpa, por supuesto que no. El único culpable aquí eres tú, por permitirte estar sola con ella de esta manera, por dejarte entrar en su vida. Y aun que no es su culpa, su vida terminaría involucrada si cometieras un error.

Te recuerdas que ya es tarde para lamentarte, para intentar cambiar el futuro. Por que ahora, aun que intentaras alejarte de ella, no funcionaria. Se convirtió en tu vida, en tu todo, y sin ella no eres nada.

Pero, ¿y si ella intentara alejarse de ti? ¿Y si fuera ella la que te quisiera dejar? ¿La que se quisiera ir?

Tú le das a elegir, entre los demás o tú. Y si ella escogiera a otra persona, tú simplemente le dirías adiós, dejándola seguir su vida. Te dolería demasiado. Te dolería tanto. Pero esconderías tu sufrimiento y la dejarías seguir su camino, sabiendo que ella es diferente, que ella brilla más que los demás.

- Edward… -balbucea en sueños. Se revuelve inquieta y te abraza las fuerte, sonriendo.

Ella brilla mucho más.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza. Mi compu (o mi Internet o lo-que-sea) aun esta fallando.

Bueno, fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado este drabble, que hasta ahorita es mi favorito (LL) (?)

Canción, letra traducida en mi perfil (:

Gente bonita, dejen un review :D Por que si no Analu se pone triste (**?**)

- Analu Cullen (X)


	4. My Hero

**Disclaimer**: ¿Crepúsculo? De Stephenie Meyer, ¿Canciones? De Paramore, ¿Edward? De Bella, excepto los fines de semana que me lo presta (?). Lo demás es mío.

**Summary**: Él está dispuesto a no beber el vino, y ella, a tentar la muerte cada segundo. Drabbles incoherentes basados en canciones de Paramore. Bella/Edward.

**Aclaración: **Bella humana, Edward vampiro. Situado en Crepúsculo.

* * *

**My Hero**

_There goes my hero, watch him as he goes._

Sales del baño después de una larga y reconfortante ducha. Entras a tu cuarto y aun que sepas que esta vacío, no te puedes evitar hacerte ilusiones de que el estará ahí. Frunces el ceño.

Fue a cazar, sabes que volverá. Y según el reloj que esta sobre tu buró, faltan solamente algunos minutos.

La idea de fascina, claro, volver a sentir sus fríos brazos a tu alrededor y escuchar su deliciosa risa. Pero el tiempo de espera te esta comiendo viva, y sientes que no puedes mas.

Gruñes, por que lo extrañas.

Caminas despistada hacia tu cama, creyendo tontamente que acostada en ella el tiempo pasara más rápido —como si hubiera alguna diferencia—.

Pero el piso se mueve —o eso te gusta pensar a ti, por supuesto—, y pierdes el equilibrio.

Cierras los ojos y esperas un golpe. Total, un golpe mas, un golpe menos.

Aun que en vez de sentir el frío suelo contra tu frente, sientes unas frías manos en tu cintura.

Abres los ojos y te encuentras a Edward, con ojos color caramelo derretido, gotas en su despeinado cabello bronce y una blanca y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Te pone de pie y te besa cariñosamente los labios.

Lo abrazas.

Y te das cuenta que, aunque Edward no use capa como superman, o una mascara como Batman, el es un héroe.

Súper-Edward, _tú_ héroe.

* * *

Oww, lamento la tardanza, otra vez. Creo que demandare a mi tecnico, o a mi internet.

Bueno, solamente tengo que decirles que yo quiero a mi propio Super-Edward. Y que dejen un bonito review :3

+ Analu Cullen, que esta harta de no tener internet, y esta dispuesta a matar a alguien. (?)


	5. My Heart

**Disclaimer**: ¿Crepúsculo? De Stephenie Meyer, ¿Canciones? De Paramore, ¿Edward? De Bella, excepto los fines de semana que me lo presta (?). Lo demás es mío.

**Summary**: Él está dispuesto a no beber el vino, y ella, a tentar la muerte cada segundo. Drabbles incoherentes basados en canciones de Paramore. Bella/Edward.

**Aclaración: **Bella humana, Edward vampiro. Situado en Eclipse.

* * *

**My Heart**

_My heart it's yours _

Esta entre tus brazos, dormida después de ese día tan largo. Demasiado largo.

Ahora lo sabes. Bueno, ya lo sabias, pero todo lo que pasó hoy lo confirmo.

Claro, te hiciste el fuerte, y hasta reíste un poco, pero detrás de todo estás muriendo.

Muriendo de nuevo.

Por que su corazón no es solo tuyo, como te gustaría. También es de un sucio perro.

—Por favor, no me dejes, te necesito para vivir —susurras en su oído, con tu voz llena de dolor. Claro, ella no te esta escuchando. Esta dormida.

—Jake… —murmura, después se remueve incomoda en la cama y balbucea otras cosas sin sentido.

Si es que creías que tenias corazón, ahora esta roto en mis pedazos.

—Por favor… te amo —vuelves a susurras con voz rota—, quédate conmigo…

No puedes hacer otra cosa más que eso: rogar.

Rogar que se quede contigo. Rogar que no te deje. Rogar que aun te escoja a ti.

Por que aun que ella escoja a otro, tu corazón va a seguir siendo suyo. Tú ya le perteneces. Y si es que tienes alma, también es suya.

Y aun que sabes que eres un vampiro, que estas muerto, cuando estas con ella sientes tu corazón latir. Por que ella hace que tu corazón lata, que tengas alma.

Y sin ella no eres nada.

—Edward… te amo —dice y sonríe.

Sientes como tu pulso se acelera. Pero claro, todo es imaginario. También crees sentirte mareado y como si las manos te sudaran, pero también es una farsa.

Simplemente ella te hace sentir vivo. Ella te hace creer que tienes un corazón.

Y obviamente, tu corazón es de ella, y de nadie más.

* * *

¡Perdón! Se que ahora si me pase, pero me acaban de dar mi compu y luego me pasó algo horrible: me cortaron el Internet. Eso de verdad, es el colmo. Un día me dan y compu y al otro me cortan el servicio, ¡eso no es justo!

Pero ya esta todo bien, ya al fin :3

Volviendo al drabble... ¿no es horrible? Siempre me había imaginado esto, después de que Bella besa a Jacob y así. Al fin y al cabo Edward es el que más sufrió (a mi parecer) y es como que me dan ganas de ir a matar a Bella n.n

Creo que este es el último. Si, el final. Oh no se, ¿desean que haga de alguna otra canción? Si quieren una en particular, pídanla por review y veré si la inspiración me deja escribirla. Pero si no, hay muere xD

¡Dejen sus comentarios bonitos!

+Analu Cullen,


End file.
